1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical systems used in semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured using various photolithographic techniques. The circuitry used in a semiconductor chip is projected from a reticle onto a wafer. This projection is often accomplished with the use of optical systems. The design of these optical systems is often complex, and it is difficult to obtain the desired resolution necessary for reproducing the ever-decreasing size of components being placed on a semiconductor chip. Therefore, there has been much effort expended to develop an optical reduction system capable of reproducing very fine component features, less than 0.25 microns. The need to develop an optical system capable of reproducing very fine component features requires the improvement of system performance.
A conventional optical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,260 entitled xe2x80x9cCatadioptric Optical Reduction System with High Numerical Aperturexe2x80x9d issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Williamson, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This reference describes an optical reduction system having a numerical aperture of 0.35. Another optical system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,960 entitled xe2x80x9cOptical Reduction Systemxe2x80x9d issuing Sep. 4, 1990 to Williamson, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This reference describes an optical system operating in the range of 248 nanometers and having a numerical aperture of 0.45.
While these optical systems perform adequately for their intended purpose, there is an ever increasing need to improve system performance. The present inventor has identified that a need exists for eliminating diffraction induced by bias at the reticle. Further, there is a need for an optical system having low reticle diffraction capable of acceptable system performance over a large spectral waveband.
Reticle diffraction induced by results from the way linearly polarized light interacts with the features of the reticle. The feature orientation of the reticle is determined by the semiconductor device being projected. Since there is an increasing need to reduce the size of semiconductor devices and feature orientation is dictated by the application of the semiconductor device, the present inventor focused on treating reticle diffraction.
Linearly polarized light is typically used in certain photolithographic projection optic systems. Diffraction results from the interaction of light and the features on the reticle. Linearly polarized light travels through the reticle differently depending on the orientation of its features. Asymmetries result from this interaction. The asymmetries or print biases are then projected through the optical system onto the wafer. Print bias is significant enough to alter the thickness of the lines projected on the wafer. Variations on the wafer affect the performance of the semiconductor device, and in some cases prevent the device from performing to required specifications.
The use of circularly polarized light at the reticle can eliminate the asymmetries which result from feature orientation. This circularly polarized light is indistinguishable from unpolarized light in its imaging behavior. The imaging behavior of unpolarized light is such that it diffracts equally regardless of the orientation of the feature through which it is projected. Thus the print biases are reduced throughout the optical system.
However, other factors, such as transmission loss, prevent the use of circularly polarized light throughout an optical system. Thus, the present invention involves the use of phase shifters, which can take the form of wave plates, retardation plates and the like, to selectively alter the polarization of the light before the reticle and optical system.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a catadioptric optical reduction system for use in the photolithographic manufacture of semiconductor devices having one or more quarter-wave plates operating near the long conjugate end. A quarter-wave plate after the reticle provides linearly polarized light at or near the beamsplitter. A quarter-wave plate before the reticle provides circularly polarized or generally unpolarized light at or near the reticle. Additional quarter-wave plates are used to further reduce transmission loss and asymmetries from feature orientation. The catadioptric optical reduction system provides a relatively high numerical aperture of 0.7 capable of patterning features smaller than 0.25 microns over a 26 mmxc3x975 mm field. The optical reduction system is thereby well adapted to a step and scan microlithographic exposure tool as used in semiconductor manufacturing. Several other embodiments combine elements of different refracting power to widen the spectral bandwidth which can be achieved.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a catadioptric reduction system having, from the object or long conjugate end to the reduced image or short conjugate end, an first quarter-wave plate, a reticle, a second quarter-wave plate, a first lens group, a second lens group, a beamsplitter cube, a concentric concave mirror, and a third lens group. The first quarter-wave plate operates to circularly polarize the radiation passed to the reticle. The second quarter-wave plate operates to linearly polarize the radiation after the reticle before the first lens group. The concave mirror operates near unit magnification. This reduces the aberrations introduced by the mirror and the diameter of radiation entering the beamsplitter cube. The first and second lens groups before the concave mirror provide enough power to image the entrance pupil at infinity at the aperture stop at or near the concave mirror. The third lens group after the concave mirror provides a substantial portion of the reduction from object to image of the optical system, as well as projecting the aperture stop to an infinite exit pupil. High-order aberrations are reduced by using an aspheric concave mirror.
Further embodiments, features, and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of the various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.